Sebastian Albarn
Sebastian Albarn is Maka's older brother, and he is the meister of Annebeth Evans. He hasn't spoken much since his parents for him (see HISTORY for more) and disappears into the shadows a lot. He is very mysterious and looks to Annebeth for help and support at times. She makes him feel comfortable in the most awkward situations and enjoys being a trouble maker with him. He is a very experienced meister and with the help of Annebeth they've grown stronger than Death the Kid and Blackstar combined. The two can argue at times and not agree on many things but when it comes to food and battles and pranks, these two know just what to do. HISTORY: When Sebastian was born Academy City was attacked by the biggest witch attack in its history (this was before Lord Death had developed the barrier). In this attack Senastian along with a few other kids were taken. They raised the kids fairly normally but when they reached the age of five, every week they would be placed in a room and exposed to magical elements (Dark matter, materialized magic, etc) in the hopes to give them powers. They did these experiments very carefully as to not kill the children but it wasn't working so they decided on one last experiment, all or nothing. Named the (something) project. All the children were killed except for Sebastian who was raised by the witches and trained to use his new powers, which he picked up very fast. Until one day Sebastian found out about the experiments, about everything, and went on a rampage, and while he turned the witches fortress into a mile wide crater he passed out. It was at this point he was found by the DWMA and through an identification process was identified as maka's lost brother. Sebastian learned to hide his emotions and adapted to DWMA quickly, a little too quickly. Annebeth saw that in him, the pain the anger... The weakness. Without another thought Annebeth made Sebastian become her meister, he didn't have a choice either. But he fell in love with her and she loves him back but he didn't know until one day randomly she pushed him down onto the couch (they live together) cuddled him and asked him to go out with her. They started in April of 2014 and are still going. PERSONALITY: Sebastian is really shy around everyone and doesn't talk much but without realiazing it he tends to be VERY talkative and cocky in battle. However, outside of battle he is VERY quiet and keeps to himself and kind of stays to the shadows (Except when Annebeth forces him out). At first glance Sebastian could be considered a normal civilian. He laughs at almost anything and gentle smile almost never leaves his face. He loves making jokes that nobody seems to laugh at but himself. He seems to hardly get mad, but when he does he is scarier than the Devil himself. This personality also applies in the battlefield. While making a plan or a strategy he turns into a a complete different person. Sebastian becomes a serious and smart thinking person. He gets easily frustrated when others talk to him while in this form. But in both forms he seems to care deeply for his teammates and can't bare to see them hurt. SEBASTIAN'S POWERS: Role played by: He is role played by Dante Knightley